Glitter Vodka
by AbiraPhelan
Summary: It was 20 minutes later when I realized that, Yes. I was going to get drunk. Jace and Izzy were shoving drinks down my throat faster than they could order them. I drank them willingly because who knows what these two would do to me if I said no. (Rated M for later chapters.)
1. Vodka Shots

**AUTHORS NOTE: So this is my FIRST Malec fanfiction I have written, and the first fanfiction I have ever PUBLISHED. This is awkward for me and I honestly hope you all like this, whoever reads it. I will add lemon in later chapters, but bare with me I am not the best with it. BTW I am sorry this is so short!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Malec. I do not own the mortal instruments. I only own my own thoughts and words and such.. :)

"Alec! Get up and put on your skinnies! We're going clubbing!" I heard my sister yell from just outside my door.  
I sighed, not taking my eyes off the history book infront of me.  
"You _hear me_?" I heard her yell, banging on my door.  
"Yes dearest sister, but sadly I shall not be attending tonight. I am reading-" I didn't get to finish as Isabelle nearly kicked my door down.  
"_Hurry up. You have 20 minutes_!" She yelled, her tone containing a death threat if I didn't comply with her demand.  
I closed my book and huffed, shoving my middle finger at the door. I knew Izzy couldn't see it but I didn't care. I was pretty sure my silence implied enough. I left my bed and threw on nicer clothes than the jeans and sweater that had holes and stains on them I was wearing previously. I didn't like these jeans. The only thing I_ did_ like about them was that they were black. Izzy had picked them out and they were ball crushers. I adjusted myself as best I could, a sigh escaping me as I shrugged and gave up. Whatever made my sister happy. I looked at myself in the mirror, pushing back my dark hair.  
"The things I do for my sister.." I sighed to myself.

I threw a black v-neck on and grabbed my cell phone before shoving my arms through my black leather jacket and putting on my black boots. No doubt I would be the designated driver so I grabbed my keys on the way out of my room. I met up with Izzy and Jace at the front of the house and Izzy took one look at me before saying _tsk_ing me.  
"Leave your keys, I called a cab" She smiled.  
"Why? I'll just drive, it's not like _I _am going to get _drunk_." I laughed but Jace and Isabelle just stared at me.  
It was 20 minutes later when I realized that, Yes. I _was_ going to get drunk. Jace and Izzy were shoving drinks down my throat faster than they could order them. I drank them willingly because who knows what these two would do to me if I said no. It was my 7th drink when Jace ordered Vodka shots. I looked at him, my eyes bugging out of my head.

"Are you crazy?! What are you trying to do?!" I yelled at him.  
"Trying to get drunk enough to where I wont remember what happened tonight!" Jace yelled back, yelling just over the music so I could hear him.  
I shook my head in disbelief as a waitress walked over to us, a round tray of shots filled to the top. I gulped, watching as they were lined infront of us.  
"Hey! Lets race to make it interesting!" Izzy cheered.  
"Great idea Izzy!" Jace hollered.  
I sighed and prepared myself, eyeing the first shot I was being forced to down. Jace had asked the waitress, who was pretty and blonde and was obviously swooning over Jace, to start us off. She had said "ready, set, go!" then walked off to tend to another customer. Jace was downing shots one after the other, Izzy twice his speed, and I was taking my time to swallow each one, hoping none would drip down my chin as it did with Jace. Before long, the glasses were on their tops, all empty, not a drop of vodka spared. Jace and Izzy were fine, while I myself was swaying here and there and not able to form a coherent sentence.

"I think he's ready Jace." I heard Isabelle slurr, and I watched as Jace grabbed my arm and pulled me from the table, throwing me into the mass of dancing bodies in the middle of the club.

I was suddenly disoriented, I didn't know which way was right and my drunken state was not helping. I doubt I could have found my way out of this crowd even if I _was _sober. Instincts took over and I found myself mimicking others, swaying left, sliding right. I wasn't the best of dancers, but I was just trying to blend in so that I could get out of here. I occasionally glanced up from my feet to find I had been previously grinding on a guy, my cheeks flushing a deep red and a slew of apologies pouring out of my mouth before gliding deeper into the endless crowd of dancing bodies, not waiting to hear any comment. I didn't even get a good look at him before he was out of my sight and I felt a little less embrassed. I couldn't place the song that was playing, some deep bass sounding crap kids listened to these days. A remix of a shit pop song maybe? I danced to it anyway, danced my way out of the crowd and to the bathroom door. I shoved it open and slammed it shut, locking myself in a stall to calm down my breathing. I was drunk, I needed to get a hold of myself, what was wrong with me?! I slowly calmed down and left the stall to splash water on my face, feeling myself sober just a tad. I stared at my reflection in the mirror, blinking my eyes which looked like they were tearing up.  
"So you got out alive?" I heard a voice say behind and I nearly jumped out of my skin.

**Please review and give me feedback! I'd love to know what all of you want! **


	2. Neon Green

**Authors Note: Again guys, sorry its so short! But I **_**am**_** just getting into the story. Hopefully I'll strt writing longer chapters and so forth!  
Disclaimers(dont think I put this in the first one) I do not own TMI  
**I spun to look at the guy behind me, who I hadn't even heard walk into the bathroom. He was tan skinned, tall, and wore form fitting cloths. Well form fitting would be an understatement. His black fishnet top left nothing to the imagination, it wouldnt even matter if he was wearing it! His pants were definetly leather, and in a bright shade of purple. He wore black leather boots, and a bunch of accessories such as multiple colored bracelets on both of his wrist, I think I even caught sight of a dangly earing before he turned his head. He smiled at me before bending over to check under the rest of the stalls. Once he was sure there was no one here but us he sauntered over to me, his hips swaying to the thudding comming from behind the door. I pressed myself against the sink, shying away from the attractive stranger. My cheeks became hot and I continued to look everywhere but him. He stood infront of me, placing his hands on either side of my hips on the counter. I was forced to look up at him, having no where else _to_ look. I gaped when I met his eyes. They were green, no gold, no both. Split like a cats. I blinked, my mind trying to push through my drunken stupor to make sense of his eyes. It couldn't and I found I was losing myself in his eyes. He smiled again, his teeth white and straight.  
"Hey there blue eyes." He said, his words silky like a sigh.  
i stuttered, my lips and tongue not forming the right words,"h-ell.. h-hello.."  
The guy leaned even closer, our lips probably inches from each others, "what's your name?"  
"A-alec.." I stuttered again, "Alexander.."  
"Mmm.. Alexander.." He seemed to purr my name and it made goosbumps spread across of my arms.  
I could feel my heart hammering in my chest, and my mouth was incredibly dry. I licked at my lips, realizing a second later I had been staring at his. He took it as a sign to kiss me and he couldn't oblige faster, slamming his lips down onto mine. I made a choked sound in my throat, shocked. This was my first kiss and I was in a bathroom at some club I didn't know drunk off my ass with a stranger. A colorful stranger. I felt my hands move to his waist, all my intent on pushing him off when I felt his tongue glide across my bottom lip. It was soft and I could somehow feel it begging to get between my lips. I pulled away, my eyes wide and hands shaking. He seemed to notice them and he smirked at me.  
"A little nervous there Cutie?" He asked and I nodded.

He leaned into me, my breath catching. One of his hands slid up my chest and wrapped around my neck, tugging slightly at my hair. I felt better now, as if I had sobered up during the kiss.  
"I.." I began, but didn't finish my sentence.  
The guy cocked his head to the side, "You..?"  
"don't know _your_ name.." I finished sheepishly, my cheeks getting hot.  
"Magnus. My name is Magnus," He smiled and stood fully to grab a pen from his pants pocket, writing something down on my arm, "anymore questions just shoot me a text cutie."  
He kissed me once more, a slow kiss that made me want more, before he danced out of the bathroom and back into the club. I looked down at my arm after he was gone, finding that in a bright green marker a number had been written. Next to it was a winky face. I blushed again and turned to the sink, desperately washing my arm. Yes I wanted to keep in contact with the attractive man but I couldn't let Izzy see this.. Or Jace for that matter. To many questions. I scrubbed harshly at my arm and rinsed it off. I checked to see if it was gone but sorrounded by rubbed red skin was the same neon green print. Maybe even brighter then when it was first written. I sighed and tried again to no avail.

"The hell..?" I choked, scratching at my arm, trying to claw off the number.  
I heard the door bang open behind me and I jumped, turning to see Jace drunk as ever.  
"HEY!" He laughed, "The fuck you still in the bathroom for?!"  
"I was getting some air. You guys dumped drinks down my throat then pushed me into death you jerks!" I laughed back, punching Jace in the arm.

He patted me on the back, "well, come back out! You spent nearly the hole time in the bathroom and Izzy and I were gonna go"  
I nodded and took off my jacket, slinging it over my arm to hide the marker.  
The entire ride home Izzy pestered me with questions about where I was and why I was gone so long and Jace continued on and on about some red head he had met at the club. I think he said her name was... Mary? Not like I cared.  
Once home I threw my jacket on the floor, stepping out of my boots and slumping on my bed. It was hot in my room so I threw off my shirt and fell asleep atop the covers, Magnus' number forgotten for the moment. Magnus' kiss forgotten as well. Well for the most part.


End file.
